Tenkaichi Budokai
by Eirian
Summary: Gokou Jr and Vegeta Jr are getting ready to fight in the Tenkaichi Budokai! But...they have an unexpected spectator!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball Z (I own lots of its merchandise, though). I am getting no money by posting this work of fiction. I only wish to share this with others, so please don't sue me. (I only have five dollars to my name right now anyway, so it would really be pointless)  
  
Warning: This is a Pan and Trunks fic! If ya don't like them together, dun read this!  
  
A word of explanation: When I first heard about the VERY ending of DBGT, with Gokou Jr and Vegeta Jr, I thought 'wouldn't it be cool if they were cousins?!' So I figured out that Pan and Trunks could get married. Only later did I realize that this was already a major concept (which has brought me many hours of joy!) Anyway, the story for you who don't know it is, Gokou Jr and Vegeta Jr are fighting in the Tenkaichi Budokai, and Pan is watching. She thinks she sees Gokou across the ring from her, but by the time she gets there, he's gone. So I added my own little twist to it. I hope you like!  
  
Another word from the author at the bottom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Tenkaichi Budokai  
  
It had been a long day in coming. Poor Bulma was near frantic with worrying, though the younger woman with her couldn't fathom why. Was she worried they'd get hurt? Not bloody likely. But then, Bulma had a knack for worrying; It gave her something to do. Now, she paced back and forth in the front room of the relatively small house. Small compared to Capsule Corps., that is.  
  
"Bulma, couldn't you just sit down and worry?"  
  
"Worried? I'm not worried. Why should I be worried. Just because my two grandsons are going to be fighting each other, I mean really fighting and wanting to win--and we both know how competitive they are--why should I be worried!?" She'd hit a near frantic note by the end of her speech.  
  
"Trunks," the girl said as her husband walked into the room, carrying his infant daughter, Ranjerii, "please tell your mother she has nothing to worry about."  
  
Trunks blinked at his wife, then turned to his mother. "Pan's right, Mom. Gokou Jr. and Vegeta Jr. spar all the time."  
  
"This isn't sparring!" Bulma cried. She covered her mouth as Ranjerii's face screwed up and her arms began to flail. She opened her mouth wide, and started to wail...but yawned in the middle of it, stopping the close tantrum. Even at just seven months, she could throw fits that would have a nanny running for the hills. Fortunately, Videl always babysat, and she explained that Pan was much the same way--much to Pan's embarrassment.  
  
Pan sighed. "Come on, Bulma. Let's go get ready, then grab the boys. They'll need a shower before they dress in their formal gi's."  
  
"Where are they now?" Bulma couldn't help asking.  
  
"Sparring."  
  
Bulma squeaked in the back of her throat, but said nothing as she followed Pan to the bedrooms.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Vegeta watched as two sparks continued to flash in front of him. Sparks to the untrained eye. With his ultra-sensitive sight, he knew that it was really only the flash of battle auras colliding as his two grandsons sparred. At ten and nine years, both had mastered the control of their power. He was extremely proud of both of them. And, much to his consternation, the younger one, Gokou Jr., was stronger than Vegeta Jr. Perhaps it was because Vegeta had such doting parents who didn't mind as much if he didn't train. His daughter couldn't care less if her 'little boy' trained, and her husband...he wanted his son to be 'happy'. Couldn't anyone see that the boy WAS happy fighting? Whereas Trunks and Pan both trained their brat, Gokou. The fact still remained, however, that 'Gokou' was stronger than 'Vegeta'. That's probably how they'll write it in the history books, as well. 'GOKOU STRONGER THAN VEGETA.'  
  
Gokou. What a despicable name for a child. He had never called Kakarott by his earth name, and he never called his grandson by it unless absolutely necessary. Having two grandsons, however, made it a bit hard to refer to someone as 'brat'. Especially when both his baka son-in-law and his own son answered to it themselves.  
  
"I still can't get over the resemblance," a female voice said softly beside him. He'd felt her approach, but hadn't expected her to speak. She, unlike his wife, understood that one was supposed to become caught up in the battle, whether you yourself were fighting it, or were just a spectator. But he didn't mind the interruption. His thoughts were going nowhere anyway. He curled his lip in a sneer. "Yes, your brat looks remarkably like his great-grandfather."  
  
Pan smiled softly, sadness showing in her eyes. "Yes, he does. But I meant Vegeta Jr. I can see you as a child when I look at him." She turned then and grinned at him, the sadness forgotten. "You were such a cute little boy!"  
  
He fell forward slightly in surprise. She sounded so cheeky, so sugary and sweet...so much like Bra! He turned to glare at her, but like all the other females in his family, she seemed unaffected, still smiling at him. "I was not cute; I was ruthless."  
  
Pan held her smile. "But I bet you were cute doing it, ne?" She chuckled as he bared his teeth and growled at her. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. But remember, I didn't know you when you were really mean. I always just thought you were cranky. And knowing Bulma and Bra, I could understand why."  
  
Vegeta snorted. He saw she'd turned back to the ongoing battle, and so did the same.  
  
*Linked through destiny, they are,* Pan thought. *All because of their names. Gokou and Vegeta. As much a universal theme as Good Versus Evil. And yet both of them are kind-hearted...even if both Vegetas hide it behind a scowl. And both are very competitive. Dad once told me why he thought Grandpa Gokou never lost. It was because no matter what, he had the will to survive. He didn't understand the concept of losing, giving up, surrendering. He always pushed himself to the next level, always trying to be better.* Pan sighed, looking briefly to the sky. *I wonder if he still is pushing himself, wherever he is.*  
  
"Come on, boys!" She finally called, seeing that they still had a way to go before maxxing out. "You've got to take a quick bath and get dressed before we go."  
  
Both boys were slow in stopping. First, they landed on the ground. Then they bowed to each other--that was her first clue that they were going to be difficult. Then, they powered down. Slowly, they turned toward the house and began to walk at a normal pace. Pan folded her arms in an unconscious imitation of her father-in-law. "All right, boys. If you aren't in that house within five seconds and stripping for the bath, I let Vegeta train you for a month. In the gravity room."  
  
Both boys stopped, then turned slightly to look at their respective mother and aunt. She looked down her nose at them sternly,glaring very well. Next, their gaze turned to Vegeta. His blank face suddenly contorted as he gave them a viscious half-smile, silently telling them that he would enjoy the training immensely. Which meant that they wouldn't.  
  
And then, Pan and Vegeta found themselves alone, the only evidence of the boys' passage being the gold tails of their battle auras. Pan turned to Vegeta and shared a humorous--if not a little evil--grin with their partner in mischief, then followed the boys inside.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After their baths, Vegeta and Gokou went into the room they were sharing and got out their outfits. Gokou's was a normal orange gi with a blue sash, and a blue headband, both to keep the sweat out of his eyes and to hold his wild hair back.  
  
Vegeta had a sleeveless blue spandex suit that came to about his knees, and white fingerless gloves that he slipped on expertly.  
  
"Are you ready for today?" Gokou asked, cinching the knot in his sash. Vegeta nodded. "Grandma Bulma is worried we'll hurt each other trying to win." The boys shared a wide grin.  
  
"We are gonna hurt each other trying to win," Gokou replied cheerily, as if it were the greatest news he'd ever had. "We're gonna try and get the fight over with as soon as possible, and we're gonna practically kill ourselves and each other to do it!" They both looked extremely happy at that announcement.  
  
"All right boys! Let's hurry!" They heard Bra call up to them. They were both ready, but had one last thing to do. Turning to face each other completely, they took each other's hand. "May the best man win." Vegeta said formally, his face serious now. Gokou nodded solemnly, then shook their hands once, let go, and walked side by side to get down to their parents.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pan waited in sweet anticipation for the fight they had all come to witness. Vegeta Jr. and Gokou Jr. were finally going to face each other in a fight. And although it wasn't a fight to the death, the same atmosphere of intense energy permeated the hall. This was the first time they had ever really fought, and not just sparred. She knew they waited for each other when they sparred, never one really beating the other. This was different.  
  
The battle started off seemingly like any other spar. But quickly, whispering could be heard as they picked up speed in their attacks, and most of the spectators could no longer see them. Only trained warriors could, so they told others what was happening.  
  
As she was getting caught up in the fight, a man walking past was jostled by the cheering crowd and bumped into her. He kept his head down and mumbled an apology, then went on his way. She turned back to the fight--  
  
That voice. Though hard to hear over the excited crowd, her sensitive hearing had picked up his words. His voice had been so familiar. She turned her head to look for him. It was hard to see, but she caught sight of him picking his way through to the exit. He had spiky hair and a muscular build, and was wearing a nondescript blue gi and green sash. But that voice...  
  
"Pan?" She heard her husband ask softly from beside her. She turned to see him frown at her questioningly, but she didn't have time to answer him. She had to go find that man. Just to make sure...  
  
She quickly turned and shoved her way through the crowd, not caring how people looked at her or how rude they thought she was. She didn't know any of these people, anyway. That man, on the other hand...  
  
She reached the exit a moment after she saw him go through. She rushed out... And was surprised to see him standing there in a relaxed stance, as if waiting for something.  
  
Waiting for her, she realized. He'd known she'd seen and recognized him, and that she would follow. He smiled tenderly at her, not a trace of the goofy grin he usually wore. "Hello, Pan-chan."  
  
She gasped, as if only just understanding that he was real, and not a dream. Because she had dreamed of this for so long when she was younger. She couldn't believe he was actually here, talking to her. She smiled, happy and sad all at once. "Grandpa Gokou."  
  
Gokou looked at the stadium for a moment, remembering. "I guess everything comes full-circle, doesn't it? I heard about the fight between Gokou Jr. and Vegeta Jr., and wanted to see them for myself."  
  
"Do you know who they are?" She questioned. Gokou shook his head. "I'm guessing Gokou Jr. is yours or Goten's little boy, and Vegeta Jr. is Trunks or Bra's." He frowned when Pan shook her head. "Gokou Jr. is Trunks and my son." Gokou's eyes widened at that, but then he nodded. "And Vegeta Jr. is Bra and Uncle Goten's."  
  
Gokou smiled softly. "Are they happy? Are you happy?"  
  
She was caught off-guard by the tenderness in his voice. She remembered him always being goofy--unless he was fighting--and sometimes prone to stray from the subject. He seemed so much more mature now. "Yes, Grandpa, I'm happy. And so are Gokou Jr. and Vegeta Jr....and everyone else. We're all fine. The boys are best friends, like Trunks and Goten."  
  
"I'm glad." His smile slipped away as he gazed at her. He stepped toward her until he was only about two feet away from her. "I have to go now, Pan-chan. I really shouldn't have come in the first place, but...you know me, always ready to watch a good fight," he grinned slightly, but it barely touched his eyes. He was lonely, she could tell, and missed them almost as much as they missed him. He cupped her cheek in his thick palm, caressing her gently. "Don't be sad. I'll always be there if you really need me." He leaned down and kissed her other cheek, then pulled back and started to walk away. He turned and waved slightly before launching into the air.  
  
And then he was gone again. And for the second time in her life, she felt truly alone.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The crowd slowly made it's way out of the stadium, still talking about the monumental fight between the two young boys. Previously mentioned boys were brought out on their fathers' shoulders, while Chichi held Ranjerii. They were all laughing and talking about the fight, and certain moments of pivotal control.   
  
Something caught Trunks' eye out in the courtyard. Pan was sitting with her back against a large leafy tree, her dark clothing blending into the shadows. Her knees were drawn up against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on one. She looked sad. And perhaps like she'd been crying earlier. Without thinking about it, he began to make his way toward her. The others exchanged puzzled glances, then began to follow him.  
  
Pan looked up from her hidden seat and saw the group of friends and family coming toward her. The look on her husband's face told her he was worried. *Oh, no. How am I going to explain running out like that? Gokou and Vegeta Jr. are going to be so disappointed.* But really, the boys looked very happy. She wondered which of them had won, since neither was sulking. The elder Vegeta was, however, which gave her the answer. Gokou Jr. had won. If Vegeta Jr. had, Vegeta would have been smirking over his namesake's victory. Really, sometimes she wondered how often the two little warrior boys threw their fights just to erk their grandfather. But she wasn't really interested in thinking about that right now. All she could do was replay her grandfather's visit over and over in her mind. He missed them, she had seen it. Then why couldn't he just COME BACK!? The rage that had almost consumed her at times just after he'd left threatened to spill out again. She held it in check for three very good reasons: Gokou Jr., Vegeta Jr., and Ranjerii. They had never met their Great-grandfather Gokou, and so would only understand that she had gone into a fit over nothing. Oh, but it was just all so unfair!  
  
"I won!" Gokou Jr. cried, raising his hands above his head -- and quickly lowering them again at his father's squeeze on his calves. "I mean, it was a very good fight."  
  
Pan looked up at her son, settled peacefully atop his father's shoulders. The sun setting behind the stadium served as a backlight, giving them a halo appearance. Gokou Jr., who looked so much like her grandfather with that adorable grin that she knew he would wear throughout his entire life, that would never lose his innocence. She was threatened with tears again, but had already vowed not to cry in front of the children or her grandmother. She slowly stood up, smiling at her son.  
  
Trunks watched his wife closely. She was staring at Gokou Jr. the way she had when he'd been younger, when he would do something to remind her of . . . him. He saw the sparkle of tears enter her eyes, but she pushed them away and stood up with a smile and began walking toward him. "Good job, both of you," she said softly, then took his arm. Looking back at him solemnly, he could see something he didn't understand in her eyes. But he knew she would tell him what had happened while she was gone...when she was ready.  
  
"Well, boys, you think we should call it a day?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be, and really not caring. He let the protests die down, then said, "We'll all go to the house and celebrate, how's that?" Instantly, he was back in Gokou and Vegeta Jr.'s favors. Smiling down at Pan, he said to everyone - but mostly to her, "Let's go home."  
  
The End  
Owari  
  
========================================================================  
  
A/N: Yes, folks, I DO know that Vegeta Jr. and Gokou Jr. are NOT Pan, Trunks, Bra and Goten's children (respectfully). However, I would like to politely remind you that this is a work of FICTION. That means it's not REAL. Another definition of real is TRUE. People have very kindly pointed out (repeatedly!) that the story is not quite correct because of the above facts (most people say the children are actually their grandkids.) I believe you, people! But if you will notice the minor character, Ranjerii, isn't mentioned at ANY TIME. That's 'cause, like this story, I MADE HER UP. I appreciate your concern for my correctness, but... I already know this story is wrong. I've made it my LIFE to know as much about DBZ as I POSSIBLY can. Thank you. 


End file.
